Sepasang Jingga
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Jingga―pulpen di meja belajar. Jingga―langit senja di cakrawala. Jingga―syal di leher Orihime. Jingga―jeruk yang terhidang di piring. Jingga―wortel yang didorong Orihime Kurosaki ke dalam panci mendidih. Jingga―sepasang manusia berjalan berdampingan di bawah atap senja. Ichigo & Orihime./ "Sudah menyiapkan nama?"/"Aa. Kazui Kurosaki."/ Untuk chapter terakhir Bleach/ DLDR/ RnR?


**Disclaimer:** **Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo  
** **Warning:** diksi lemah, lama gak nulis jadi gak yakin dengan ceritanya, A/N yang panjang

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

Persembahan untuk **manga Bleach yang sudah tamat**.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sepasang Jingga**

 **.**

 _Ichigo Kurosaki & Orihime Kurosaki_

* * *

Jingga―

―pulpen yang tergeletak di meja belajar, berdampingan dengan sekeranjang apel.

Orihime Inoue menarik kursi depan meja, membawanya ke sisi ranjang. Duduk rikuh, memandang muram sosok yang terbaring. Ichigo Kurosaki tidur bersama kening berkerut, tambah banyak. Tidurnya tidak lelap.

Paras Orihime menekuk kelam. Tirai-tirai rambut panjang berjatuhan ke sisi wajah. Sepasang tangan bergenggaman erat di pangkuan. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan?

Angin senja mengibarkan gorden berwarna lembut. Turut meningkahi jumput-jumput rambut Ichigo. Sepasang kelopak lalu berkedut, sepasang mata kayu manis terbuka. Langit-langit kamar yang familiar. Ini kamarnya. Mengumpulkan nyawa satu demi satu, kepala menoleh ke samping. Salah satu sahabatnya, Inoue, berada di sana dengan cahaya senja yang menyiram sekujur tubuhnya. Satu-dua detik, Ichigo terpukau.

"Inoue…"

Kebahagiaan memanggil; kepala Orihime terangkat. Sepasang manik coklat berkerlap-kerlip silau, mata gadis itu berair. Parasnya begitu lega dengan senyum semurni embun pagi hari. Ichigo hilang kata.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

Ini sudah kali ketiga sosok Inoue menjadi pemandangan yang menjemput Ichigo. Perempuan itu datang menyembuhkan luka yang dituai dari pertempuran terakhir. _Terakhir_ … harapnya.

Menarik napas panjang, Ichigo mengisi paru-paru seperti selongsong kering kerontang. Menumpukan tangan di ranjang, ia bangun susah payah, dan ditolong oleh seulur tangan putih merona di sepasang pundak, membantunya duduk.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue sudah duduk di bibir ranjang, dengan tangan yang bergeming di bahu lebarnya. Aroma manis gadis itu membuai cuping hidung Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, Inoue."

Inoue menarik tangan kembali, mendarat di pangkuan, dan bergerak pulang pada kursi. Ichigo kecewa, kosong, merasa kehilangan.

"Apa … sudah lebih baik?" Inoue tahu ini pertanyaan bodoh.

"Iya, berkatmu. Kau memang hebat."

Si jingga panjang tersenyum saja. Ia merasa tidak berbuat apa-apa. Ichigo menoleh pada buah merah mencolok di meja belajar.

"Aku yang bawa." Inoue menggapai keranjang dan meletakkan di pangkuan. "Aku dengar aroma apel bagus untuk orang yang sulit tidur. Aku harap ini bisa membantu."

Perang melawan Quincy berlarut-larut, mengikuti Ichigo hingga ke alam mimpi. Rantai keputusasaan, kelemahan, ketidakpercayaan diri menjeratnya sampai ke dasar neraka tergelap. Ia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya tidur lelap.

Inoue memerhatikannya sampai ke sana...? Ichigo merasa lebih baik. Perhatian itu begitu banyak sampai dadanya terasa sangat penuh ... penuh kehangatan; menggebu-gebu, meluap-luap, dan ia tidak tahu ke mana akan menyimpannya lagi.

Ia lantas mengirim senyum hangat, senyum sepantas-pantasnya untuk gadis itu. "Terima kasih ... Inoue."

Ichigo jauh lebih baik.

Wajah Inoue merah terbakar, seolah matahari menitipkan sebagian panas padanya. Bibirnya buka-tutup-buka-tutup, suaranya seakan baru dicuri. "Su-sudah sore." Gagaplah ia. Mengangsurkan keranjang, ia bangkit kikuk. "A-aku harus pergi."

Kali ini, Kurosaki-kun keterlaluan. Senyum itu keterlaluan

Ichigo berwajah kecewa tanpa sadar. Sayang, Orihime luput.

"A-aku akan datang lagi besok. Itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan, Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime melangkah mundur, mau cepat-cepat pergi. Ichigo sudah seperti ahli tulang, paham bagian mana yang mudah dilumpuhkan.

"Tentu. Aku … terima kasih. Aku betul-betul berterima kasih, Inoue."

Tiga kali 'terima kasih' dengan selang puluhan detik. Ibarat tangga, terima kasih yang ketiga berada pada puncak tertinggi. Semua ketulusan yang Ichigo punya dilayangkan pada perhatian Inoue yang seperti langit tanpa ujung. Tanpa batas sama sekali.

Butuh pengedalian diri lebih untuk Orihime menahan gumpalan air di mata coklatnya, dan betul-betul undur diri. Menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup dari luar. Ichigo masih mendengar suara Karin dan Yuzu yang meminta gadis itu makan malam di sini saja. Pintu bawah terdengar membuka dan menutup. Ichigo mengamati Inoue dari jendela; berjalan menyusuri halaman, melalui gerbang, dan berhenti tiba-tiba.

Orihime Inoue berpaling dan menatapnya. Mata coklat itu menyampaikan banyak cerita. Ichigo Kurosaki membuka mulut, mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu ingin bilang apa. Tersenyum lebar, tidak selebar dan secerah di hari biasa; Inoue melambaikan tangan semangat, betul-betul lepas dari jangkauan Kurosaki.

Kepala jabrik Ichigo berdebam bertemu bantal, mengamati langit-langit kamar yang membosankan. Menghirup udara, aroma Inoue masih menjejak di sela-selanya. Ia ingat, apa yang ingin dikatakan tadi.

"Jangan pergi."

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Jingga―

―langit senja yang meraja cakrawala. Koakan rombongan gagak bersahutan di kejauhan sana.

"Sampai besok, Orihime." Tatsuki berjalan menjauh dari titik pertigaan.

"Sampai besok juga, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime Inoue melambai kelewat semangat. Ichigo berpikir tangan itu bisa lepas dari pundak saking kencangnya.

Dua bayangan memanjang di jalan beraspal. Dua pasang kaki melangkah berbeda laju dan jangkauan. Inoue berceloteh tentang masa depan yang menunggu mereka. Ia juga menyinggung soal kerinduannya nanti pada teman-teman SMA, guru SMA, gedung SMA, bahkan mata pelajarannya. Mereka sudah lulus sekolah menengah. Kelulusan dimumkan tadi.

Angin sore menyapu tengkuk, Ichigo merapatkan lengan. Rumpun bunga liar bermahkota putih berputik kuning berkerumun di tepi jalan. Mencoba berdiri tegak bermodal batang rapuh nan ringkih. Seekor anjing jalanan menepi di tiang listrik; buang air kecil, mungkin. Di atas sebuah pagar rumah, kucing berbulu perak berjalan berlenggok santai.

Telah berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak peperangan, yang seperti mimpi terburuk. Ichigo mencoba tidak kaget, tapi ia terkejut juga, kedamaian betul-betul datang. Kedamaian betul-betul … ada. Barangkali terlalu dini berpikir begitu, mungkin naif. Namun ada banyak hal, topik, atau keadaan yang tidak pernah mencuri minat si sulung Kurosaki, kini tiba-tiba mengisi ruang di sudut kepalanya.

Ia menatap bayangan tubuh yang memanjang seiring matahari yang mau tumbang. Tidak sendirian, bayangannya bersisian dengan bayangan Inoue. Tapi, miliknya lebih panjang.

Tangan mengeram di saku celana. Meremas kertas di balik telapak kokoh. Apa Chad melihat semuanya selama ini?

Langkah yang semula panjang dan cepat, Ichigo pendekkan dan pelankan. Otomatis, ia berjalan di belakang Inoue. Ia sedikit mundur, masih memerhatikan panjang bayangan. Mundur lagi. Pas. Bayangan mereka sama panjang.

Orihime mendadak berhenti. Ia seorang diri. Berbalik dan menghadap pada si jingga lain yang mematung tiga langkah di belakang. "Kurosaki-kun?"

"Tetap di sana, Inoue."

Orihime jadi urung melangkah.

Hari itu agak gerimis. Ichigo lupa itu hari apa. Yang ia paling ingat hanyalah Ishida yang sangat menyebalkan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Ishida mendapat dua gelar di matanya. Rival dalam hal adu kuat dan juga ... cinta.

Ichigo meneguk ludah.

Padahal kala itu, Inoue cuma berwajah cemas gara-gara Ishida demam dan membawa lengan si laki-laki ceking pada pundaknya.

Tapi, membuat Ichigo uring-uringan tiga hari.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ia ingin tahu. Bagaimana kalau 'Kurosaki-kun' diganti 'Ichigo-kun'?

"Kurosa―"

"Bayangan kita sama panjang, Inoue."

Orihime keheranan dan berbalik. Bayangan sepasang kepala berada di garis sejajar yang sama.

Berhadapan dengan punggung Inoue... Ichigo mengulurkan tangan, ingin meraih helai-helai rambut yang dirayu bayu. Ini pemandangan baru, punggung Orihime memberinya sudut pandang yang lebih segar. Tangannya terulur maksimal, tapi tidak ada yang diraih. Mendadak ia ingin tangan yang lebih panjang. Satu-dua langkah ia potong, tangannya mencoba lagi. Ia menyentuh ujung rambut jingga, merabanya, menelisiknya.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun...?"

Jarak satu langkah, pria jangkung itu ada tepat di belakangnya. Jantung mulai ambil kendali.

"Chad memberiku dua tiket nonton." Ombak ganas menghardik karang terdengar dekat; Orihime bisa mendengar suara jantungnya. "Aku … tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa." Arus darah menggelegak, meletup-letup. Tepi seragam diperasnya kuat, hampir robek. "Kalau kau mau kita bisa―"

Jeda yang seperti satu jam untuk Inoue.

"Aku mau kita bisa menonton bersama … Orihime."

Jantungnya meledak dalam rona pelangi yang terbit setelah derita di tengah hujan. Mata kelabu Orihime berbinar cantik dan menyilaukan bagai detik awal terbitnya mentari di bumi.

Sayang sekali, Ichigo tidak melihatnya. Laki-laki itu tetap pada posisi, menunggu. Rasanya seperti jutaan tahun.

"Tentu … dengan senang hati ... _Ichigo-kun_."

 _Ah_ , inilah rasanya. Seperti membuka hadiah di balik kotak kecil berpenampilan seadanya. Tapi, di dalamnya bersinar sebongkah emas. Perasaan sederhana, kenapa begitu mendebarkan hati.

Posisi sepasang jingga masih bertahan. Dua bayangan menyatu, hati ikut menyatu.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Jingga―

―syal rajut yang melingkar di leher Orihime Inoue.

Berdiri di peron dengan tangan berbalut sarung tangan tenggelam di saku mantel, ia menunggu. Kereta api dan Ichigo Kurosaki. Stasiun sedang sepi. Musim dingin tak tanggung-tanggung, membuai orang-orang untuk bergelung malas dengan _kotatsu_ dan selimut.

Suara tapak kaki mendekat. Ia menoleh sebelum sosok kokoh Ichigo tiba di sampingnya. Laki-laki berumur awal 20-an itu tampak lucu dengan kerepotan membawa dua _cup_ ramen dan sepasang _mug_ kopi hangat. Orihime buru-buru mengambil yang jadi bagiannya.

"Apa aku lama?"

Cepat-cepat, si rambut panjang menggeleng.

Bersama-sama, bergerak duduk di bangku besi berderak. Orihime di pinggir, Ichigo di tengah; sudah ada pria seram berkumis tebal yang mengisi bangku sambil membaca koran. Mereka berjarak cukup jauh.

Meletakkan sepasang gelas di antara mereka; Orihime mendengar seruput mie yang lumayan keras sebelum mengangkat garpu. Ia terkikik manis.

Ichigo malu. "Maaf, aku lapar."

Masih tersenyum lebar, ia merogoh tas, mengangsurkan sapu tangan. Ichigo meraih, merah wajahnya belum pudar; membersihkan bekas kuah mie di sudut bibir.

Pengeras suara mengumumkan kereta api terlambat setengah jam dari jadwal. Salju lebat menghadang perjalanan si ular besi.

Jarum jam bergerak jenuh. Tapak kaki pengunjung berdebam jemu.

Sepasang _cup_ ramen telah mendarat di tempat sampah. Ichigo meraih koran yang ditelantarkan si pria berkumis, entah pergi ke mana, sebelum Orihime menawarkan untuk mendengarkan lagu bersama.

Membunuh waktu, Ichigo meletakkan satu _earphone_ di telinga, satu lainnya telah terpasang di kuping Orihime. Dua pundak atas bersentuhan. Ichigo menyandarkan kepala santai di tembok; menutup mata, menyesap musik yang mengalun.

Sepasang mata terbuka tak lama. Tangan Orihime yang semula mangkir di pangkuan berpindah jatuh pada tangan malas Ichigo yang tergeletak di bangku. Dua kelingking beda panjang menyapa. Mata Orihime masih tertutup, tidak sadar. Ichigo meraih dua jari ramping tenggelam di tangan besarnya, masih nihil tanggapan. Tidak perlu tanggung lagi, si jabrik jingga meraih lima jari membenamkan penuh ke jemari kekarnya.

Manik kelabu Orihime terbuka juga, menoleh. Alih-alih, Ichigo menarik tangan Inoue tenggelam ke saku mantel, bergabung dengan tangan sendiri.

Mata kayu manis Kurosaki kembali tertutup. Berkosentrasi pada lagu, bersamaan dengan menggeliatnya sebongkah tangan Orihime, menelusupkan di antara jari-jemari.

Hangatnya mengalahkan _kotatsu_ yang menanti di rumah.

Kencan hari itu jauh dari perencanaan Ichigo. Kereta api molor sampai tiga jam, mengantar mereka pada kencan di peron saja, alih-alih Karakura Land. Tapi, reaksi yang ia tuai dari gadis sederhana bernama Orihime Inoue tidak pernah sesempurna saat ini. Api mendarat tepat pada panggangan.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Ichigo-kun. Aku betul-betul senang."

Senang yang betul-betul bahagia. Ichigo sampai tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar, luas, dan lapangnya hati Orihime. Ia sampai ingin membusungkan dada tinggi, bangga, menyombongkan diri entah pada siapa, bahwa ia lah, Ichigo Kurosaki yang memiliki hati gadis seindah berlian ini.

"Iya. Sampai jumpa besok, Orihime."

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Jingga―

―buah jeruk yang terhidang di piring di tepi batu nisan bernama Masaki Kurosaki.

Berdampingan dengan sepiring _manju_ , Ichigo membakar sewadah dupa. Aroma kuat dupa menari-nari, ia menarik diri, berdiri di sebelah Orihime. Ini adalah kali pertama ia berkunjung ke makam ibunya dengan orang di luar keluarga Kurosaki.

Bersama-sama mengatupkan tangan, berdoa. Wadah dupa tumpah, abunya merembes jatuh bertemu tanah. Angin kencang datang berkunjung, bersama awan gelap yang berbondong-bondong menutupi langit benderang.

Tidak tunggu waktu, Ichigo menarik pergelangan Inoue, mencari tempat berteduh. Di bawah pohon rindang, berdua berlindung di balik payung hitam yang dibawa Orihime. Ini awal musim panas, dan sudah tiga hari terakhir hujan mengguyur Karakura.

Payungnya tidak besar, Ichigo menarik pundak Orihime lebih dekat. Pengorbanan, titik-titik hujan jatuh membasahi pundak lebar si sulung Kurosaki yang menjorok keluar.

Tapi aneh, ia tidak begitu dingin. Kehangatan ia teguk dari gadis jelita yang menunduk dengan paras merona. Sial, wajahnya turut terbakar. Tapi, tangan kekarnya masih menggamit Orihime. Satu tangan ia kubur di saku celana, menggenggam sebuah lingkaran metal. Apa ini saat yang tepat? Ia meragu.

Tetesan air mengalir turun pada penampang daun. Jatuh menghujam kubangan air di sepanjang area pemakaman. Hujan sudah berhenti, meski kapas kelabu raksasa masih menggelayut di atas sana.

Menggenggam payung basah di tangan kiri, tangan kanan Ichigo masih betah mengeram di kantung celana. Ponsel berdering, Orihime merogoh ponsel di tas, dan berlirih, "Tatsuki-chan…"

Ichigo memberi jarak. Tahu betul kalau sudah mengobrol dengan Tatsuki, Orihime akan lupa padanya. Sepatu menendang bebatuan, dan tangan masih berkubang di saku, memuntir-muntir si lingkaran metal. Apa Oyaji juga segugup dirinya di masa lalu?

Makam Masaki tampak di kejauhan. Andai ibunya bersama kini, petuah apa yang akan beliau sampaikan?

Orihime menyebut orang lain selain Tatsuki di obrolan. Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro … Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san…? Rukia dan Renji datang ke Karakura?

Tawa Orihime kian meriah, gemanya menarik Ichigo untuk menengok. Dan ia sangat mensyukurinya.

Matahari yang menyusup di pori awan dan jatuh bertemu bumi, membentuk menara kuning yang hangat; satu di antaranya menghujam gadis ceria bernama Orihime Inoue.

Sang ibu, Masaki, adalah pusat dunia Ichigo. Dari sejak lahir sampai detik ini. Karena detik berikutnya, untuk kali pertama, menyelinap sosok baru yang siap menjadi poros kehidupannya. Seseorang yang bermandi kemilau matahari. Begitu menyilaukan, meneduhkan, menenteramkan.

Kaki menghampiri tanpa komando.

Ichigo tidak lebih dari seekor ngengat terbang menghampiri cahaya di kegelapannya. Ichigo tidak lebih dari sebongkah logam yang beringsut dekat pada sebatang magnet. Ichigo tidak lebih dari sebuah planet yang mengitari mataharinya.

Orihime menengadah; Ichigo ada di sampingnya, menunduk menatapnya tepat di mata. Teman-teman di ponsel berceloteh tanpa balasan.

"Orihime ... mau tidak kau mengganti namamu menjadi Kurosaki?"

Kawan-kawan spontan bersorak-sorai, berteriak, dan merusuh.

Orihime tidak menemukan suaranya.

Tapi, Ichigo menemukan pusat dunianya yang baru.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Jingga―

―sayur wortel yang didorong Orihime Kurosaki ke dalam panci mendidih.

"Perempuan?" Penyedap rasa dan garam ditaburkan.

" _Aah_ , Renji bilang begitu."

Diaduk merata. "Pasti secantik Kuchiki― _aah_ , lupa lagi, Kuchiki-san kan sudah jadi Abarai-san."

Ichigo tersenyum di sela mengunyah sepotong jeruk. Orihime belum terbiasa. Tiga hari yang lalu, Rukia melahirkan bayi perempuan. Mereka tidak membesuk karena istrinya hamil besar. Ichigo tidak mau ambil resiko menguras energi roh Orihime dengan berkunjung ke Soul Society. Renji dan Rukia pun maklum.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilnya Rukia saja?" Serabut jeruk dan kulit dikumpulkan jadi satu, membuang ke keranjang sampah di sisi kursi.

" _Eeeh_ , apa Kuchi―Abarai-san mengizinkan?" Menyendok kuah, menuangkan di cawan, menyesapnya. Agak hambar.

"Justru kalau kau memanggilnya begitu, aku pikir kau memanggil Renji." Jeruk kelima dikupas Ichigo. "Rukia jelas tidak keberatan, malah mungkin dia sangat senang. Kau seakan baru mengenalnya saja, Orihime."

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu, Rukia-chan?" Ia menoleh ke belakang, biarpun sosok sang suami terhalang dinding dapur.

"Tidak buruk."

Menuang garam ke sendok, menurunkan ke panci. Ia lantas mengerutkan kening. "Apa sebaiknya Abarai-kun aku panggil juga―"

"Ja-jangan!" Ichigo tersedak biji jeruk. Ia meraih setengah gelas air, menenggak sedikit beringas. "Tetap saja panggil Renji begitu." Minatnya lenyap menghabiskan jeruk yang masih tinggal tiga per empat.

Bersama sendok yang mengaduk kuah jadi pusaran, Orihime tersenyum geli. Bayangkan kerutan kening keras yang mirip jembatan kusut di paras sang suami. Emosi Ichigo mudah disulut ketika ia berniat memanggil teman laki-laki dengan nama depan.

Telinganya menangkap suara gesekan kursi. Orihime menunggu, menuang sayuran wortel bercampur kentang ke mangkuk kaca setelah bumbunya dirasa pas. Kaki berbalut sandal rumah berjalan menghampiri. Orihime masih menunggu, meletakkan panci kembali pada rangka kompor. Orihime sudah tidak menunggu, dada sekokoh baja bertemu punggungnya yang serapuh ranting.

Ichigo meletakkan dagu runcing di pundak lunak istrinya. Tangan tempaan puluhan pertempuran melingkar di perut buncit Orihime. Telapak kasar namun aman mengusap puncak perut, menyampaikan salam pada anak pertama mereka.

"Maaf, aku lupa." Orihime meminta maaf soal gurauan tadi. Menikmati kebersamaan, mumpung cuma berdua.

Ichigo mendaratkan cuping hidung di sisi pundak yang telanjang. Caranya menyampaikan kalau ia tidak marah.

"Sudah menyiapkan nama?"

Minggu kemarin, mereka mengetahui jenis kelamin si jabang bayi. Laki-laki.

" _Aah_." Hidung Ichigo merangkak naik ke lereng leher, membenamkan kuat-kuat aroma Orihime. "Kazui ... Kazui Kurosaki."

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Jingga―

―sepasang manusia yang berlari berdampingan di bawah atap kelabu. Ayah-anak. Ichigo dan Kazui.

 _Ngos-ngosan_ , Kazui berhenti, menjatuhkan pantat gembulnya bertemu aspal. Ichigo menoleh, lari-lari di tempat, "Kazui," menghampiri putranya.

"Lelah, Tou-chan." Napasnya meluncur satu-satu.

Pasrah saja, Ichigo turut duduk menempelkan bokong. Mereka baru mulai lima menit lalu.

Menguras keringat di pagi hari adalah ide setelah mendapati perkembangan kekuatan Shinigami puteranya yang begitu pesat. Ia tidak mau anak itu punya fisik lunglai karena ketergantungan pada kekuatan roh.

Ichigo mengacak rambut yang identik miliknya, Kazui menoleh. Melihat bocah itu, ia seakan bertemu dengan diri sendiri di umur lima tahun.

"Kata Jii-chan," Isshin maksudnya, "aku mirip sekali Tou-chan?"

Ichigo mengiyakan, berharap Oyaji tidak cerita yang aneh-aneh.

"Sama betul-betul? Seperti kembar?" Kazui ingat bayi di rumah tetangga yang lahir kembar, persis sama _loh_.

Ichigo mengamati putranya baik-baik. "Kazui dan Tou-chan punya rambut sama. Juga hidung."

"Itu saja?"

Ichigo ingat saat Kazui pertama kali menyapa dunia. Apa yang paling membuatnya terpukau hilang kata. "Mata ... matamu sama dengan punya Kaa-chan."

Kazui berbinar bahagia, lalu berkomentar polos, "Aku suka mata Kaa-chan ... cantik." Ichigo punya penilaian sama. "Kalau Tou-chan suka Kaa-chan yang mana?"

Maksudnya, apa yang paling ayahnya sukai dari perawakan ibunya.

Wajah berpaling jauh-jauh, Ichigo bersama rona malunya menjawab, "Senyum... Tou-chan suka senyum Kaa-chan."

Kazui bersorak setuju. "Aku juga suka senyum Kaa-chan ... cantik."

Dua pendapat Kazui nyaris sama. Kesimpulan, bocah itu menyukai semua apa yang dimiliki ibunya. Tidak usah ditanya lagi.

Sosok ayah-anak mulai membayang seiring matahari mengintip di garis horizon. Kazui semangat lagi, berdiri antusias menyeret ayahnya ke tepi pembatas jalan. Panorama mentari terbit tidak pernah bosan memukau siapa saja yang menjadi saksi.

Kazui sampai bersorak cantik-cantik-cantik sampai mulutnya lelah.

Ichigo jadi punya ide. Kalau puteranya mau bertemu matahari terbit lagi, ia harus bangun cepat dan lari pagi. Bocah itu mengiyakan lugu tanpa tunggu.

Dua pasang kaki kembali pada medan laga. Berlari-lari kecil sepanjang jalan. Berpapasan dengan anjing yang mengejar kucing, truk susu kesukaan Kazui, loper koran yang berhenti di klinik bernama Klinik Kurosaki, melempar segulung surat kabar.

Orihime menggeser pintu, meraih gulungan koran, menyampaikan terima kasih pada si bocah loper yang melaju jauh bersama sepeda tuanya.

"Kaa-chan!" Kazui memanggil; Orihime menoleh di kejauhan, melambai dan tersenyum menyambut.

Berlatar cakrawala yang biru kelabu, Orihime berdiri cerah, lebih menyilaukan dan indah dari matahari yang mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Kazui berlari sekencang peluru, menerjang ibunya hingga terjengkang mundur satu langkah. Sang ayah tiba tidak lama kemudian.

Ichigo dan Kazui bertatapan, sepakat dalam diam. Wanita bernama Orihime Kurosaki adalah matahari paling cantik yang pernah mereka jumpai.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

" _I wish I could live life five times over. Then I'd be born in five different places... I'd live five different lives with five different occupations... and then,_ _ **for those five times... I'd fall in love with the same person...**_ _ **"**_

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk **"Hikari no Hahen"** by **Yu Takahashi** (kebetulan, opening dari **"orange"** ). Mood menulis saya betul-betul lancar mendengarkan lagu ini berkali-kali.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Senang, bisa kembali ke situs ini lagi. Rindu, betul-betul rindu. Saya serasa jadi newbie lagi, hehe.

 **Untuk Bleach dan Tite Kubo:**

Saya betul-betul terima kasih. Bleach menemani saya selama 6 tahun, dari kelas 1 atau atau 2 SMP, kalau tidak salah.

Untuk cerita, saya tidak berani berkomentar karena saya hanya baca beberapa chapter terakhir. Sudah lama, saya menyerah dengan manga-nya setelah HM arc. Entah kenapa, Kubo-sensei seperti kebablasan, ceritanya serasa udah keluar jalur.

Untuk pair, saya adalah non-shipper, jadi saya tidak punya masalah sama sekali dengan dua pair canon yang ada. Tapi saya rasa untuk pair-nya, Kubo-sensei seperti ingin menunjukkan siapa BOS di sini.

Selamat untuk IchiHime fans, RenRuki fans, dan HitsuRuki fans#WOI!

Terima kasih, Kubo-sensei. Terima kasih sudah menciptakan Rukia dan Toushiro (versi dewasa, masih hidup sampai chapter terakhir, dan masih jomblo#digetokpalu).

Semoga Kubo-sensei baik-baik saja (yang beberapa minggu lalu, ada yang bilang di forum kalau dia di rumah sakit. Semoga ini tidak benar). Sukses untuk manga selanjutnya. Biarpun tidak antusias, saya menunggu arc apa yg akan diambil untuk Live Action Movie di 2018.

.

Untuk fic-nya, saya merasa mata Kazui mirip banget ma emaknya. Dan kebetulan Orihime memang punya mata coklat di manga (tapi anime, matanya kelabu).

Maaf, A/N kepanjangan. Ini yg pertama dan terakhir, hehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **31 Agustus 2016**


End file.
